warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Quiet Rain
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Queen: |namesl = Quiet Rain |familyl = Graywing, Clear Sky, Jagged Peak Fluttering Bird |familyt = Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Quiet Rain is a speckled gray she-cat. History ''The Sun Trail :Quiet Rain is the mother of Fluttering Bird and Jagged Peak. She has two more kits from an older litter, Gray Wing and Clear Sky. :After Gray Wing and Clear Sky return from hunting, Jagged Peak is complaining that he is hungry and wants some food. Quiet Rain nudges him back toward the sleeping hollows, telling her son that if the older cats didn't eat, there would be no prey for any cat. :She sits next to Gray Wing, asking him if he had eaten anything. He responds that he will have something before he goes out again. She tells Gray Wing that he did very well to catch the hawk, and when Gray Wing says that Clear Sky helped a lot, she tells him they both did well. She turns to look at Fluttering Bird and Jagged Peak playing, saying she hoped they'd be just as skillful when they are old enough to hunt. Jagged Peak then knocks his sister over, and Quiet Rain pads over to comfort her daughter. :While the cats are discussing who will go on the journey to a new home, she tells her youngest kits that they won't be going when they express a desire to leave. She shakes her head when Jagged Peak says she could come with them, telling him that her place was in the mountains. :She is seen again telling her youngest son that he cannot go with the travelling cats, informing him that he is too little to be outside the cave. Snow Hare soon comes up and distracts the kit, and Quiet Rain thanks her as she won't let him out while there is deep snow. Gray Wing carries over the remains of a hare to her, and she purrs her gratitude, telling him she'd give some of it to Fluttering Bird. Her voice quivers as she adds that she couldn't get out of her nest that morning, but she'd be better once she had something to eat. :She asks Gray Wing whether he is going with Shaded Moss, adding that Clear Sky will be going. It is noted that she is trying to keep her voice light, but her words end with a sorrowful sigh. She rests her head on top of Gray Wing's once he tells her that he is staying, murmuring that she is so proud of him. Quiet Rain then turns to her sleeping daughter, licking her shoulder and telling her to wake up. When Fluttering Bird doesn't wake, she pokes her shoulder with a forepaw, although she still does not wake up. Quiet Rain tells Gray Wing to fetch Stoneteller, sounding panicked. :Gray Wing soon returns with Stoneteller, where Quiet Rain is waiting, flexing her claws in impatience. Gray Wing can see how desperate she is, sick with grief for her daughter. Though Stoneteller attempts to get Fluttering Bird to swallow a pulp, she whispers to Quiet Rain that she is too far away from them, the hunger inside her too great, and she must prepare herself. Quiet Rain crouches down and says that she should have given her all her food, and didn't know what she was thinking, having kits in the cold season. Gray Wing presses himself close to her, telling her it's not her fault, and she is about to say something when Stoneteller interrupts them. She tells Quiet Rain that Fluttering Bird might be able to hear her mother, and she wouldn't want her to die knowing her mother is scared and angry. Quiet Rain manages to calm herself, sliding into the sleeping hollow and curling around her daughter. She tells her how proud she is of her only daughter and that will never forget her. :Gray Wing offers to help her bury Fluttering Bird, but his mother says she won't bury her while her fur is still warm, and to fetch Jagged Peak. When Jagged Peak trots over to his mother she speaks quietly to him. jagged Peak lets out a wail, and she stretches out her tail and pulls him close to her. :Clear Sky returns with Shaded Moss from finding a path to take for the journey. Gray Wing touches his shoulder with his tail, and Clear Sky spots Quiet Rain in the sleeping hollow with her two kits. Once Gray Wings tells him that their younger sister is dead, he bounds over to his mother, saying he was so sorry that this had happened. Although he asks Quiet Rain to come with them, she shakes her head and says she will never leave her daughter there alone. She then rises from the sleeping hollow, allowing the two brothers to pick up their sister's body. Quiet Rain and Jagged Peak follow as they leave the cave to bury her. Family Members '''Sons:' :Jagged Peak: :Sky: :Graywing: Daughter: :Fluttering Bird: Grandsons/Granddaughters: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting members Grandson: :Thunder: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queen Category:Minor Character